


Back From Break

by camichats



Series: Happy-Ending Incest Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Jealousy, Marauders' Era, One-Sided Sirius/James, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The Blacks want to marry Bellatrix to Lestrange, and Sirius finds a way to make sure they can't do that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from when this work was deleted.
> 
> Also, this gets pretty James & Sirius focused at the end, and the ending isn't happy for those two, but it is for Sirius and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix moaned beneath Sirius, and he kept moving, both his hand and his hips. He held himself back until she tensed and her thighs quivered. 

He slid out of her a minute later, spelling away their mess wandlessly and laying on his side next to her. 

Even with her spending many hours here, it was strange to see Bellatrix surrounded by the red and gold instead of green and black like he always expected. 

"You okay?" she asked, rolling to her side as well and running a hand over his waist and hip. 

He gave her a half-hearted smile. "'Course." 

She raised an eyebrow, unwilling to do any more to get him to tell the truth. 

He dropped the expression not long after that and sighed. "I heard our mothers talking over break; they were talking about betrothing you to one of the Lestrange's. Rodolphus, I think." 

Bella's face hardened. "They can talk all they like, I won't do it." 

"Isn't that what Cissa said about Malfoy?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Cissy just said that to them because she didn't want them to find out they were already shagging." 

Sirius raised his brow in question and Bella nodded. "Hm. Cissa always seemed too uptight to me to have any real fun before getting married." 

Bella propped her head up on her elbow. "I think she was drunk the first few times."

"Were you?" he said challengingly, but with a glint in his eyes that let her know he was joking. 

"You insult yourself, Lord Black," she replied, kissing him softly. 

"Not Lord Black yet," Sirius reminded her. "But I should've known you were being an evil snake," he said dramatically, "and only wanted to be the Lady of the House. Woe is me, what shall I do with myself?" 

"Go fuck a lion, probably." 

Sirius barked his laughter. He placed a hand on her back and traced the curve of her spine as he spoke. "I'm certain they couldn't compare." 

"I guess you'll get to see if I get married off to a Lestrange." She wrinkled her nose in distaste as Sirius scowled. 

"We need to stop them before they get too far in negotiations." 

"Agreed. Though, without knowing their motivations, it'll be hard to determine what pitch we should use." 

"Maybe they just want you married. Grandkids, all that." He waved a hand dismissively. 

"There are better matches, better families if that was their goal. No," she said. "I would bet they want an alliance." 

Sirius's hand on her back paused as he steadily grew more tense. "They can't sell you like a house elf." 

"That's what all women in Ancient and Noble Houses are used for, cousin, you know that." 

He growled lowly, soothing to silence when she ran her fingers through his hair. "Marry me." He knew from before that he probably wanted to, it was something they’d joked about. Looking at her now though, her wild curls spread across his pillow and brown eyes that seemed to pierce through any facade he tried to use, he knew that he couldn’t walk away from her, now or ever. 

Bella froze. "What?" 

"If you're marrying me, you can't marry Lestrange." He spat the name as if it had done something to him, which, in his mind, it had, even if it wasn't by choice. "We were probably going to in a few years, so why not?" 

"Maybe because you're not of age?" She sat up, still stunned that he'd come out and said that. 

He sat up as well. "Only for another year. Besides, we don't have to get married yet, we just have to be engaged." 

"Siri... If we get engaged without our parents' permission, it'll be public. Very public. What'll you tell your friends?" The public would have no way of knowing that the engagement was under the table, but the repercussions would still be massive: both sets of parents, her sisters, his friends, Regulus.... 

Sirius hesitated. 

"I don't want to do this if you're going to blame this on Walburga and Orion," she added. "We're not going to get married at all if you're telling them that you were forced into this." 

"Okay," he said, looking resolute. "No lies. I'll tell them the truth." 

Bellatrix blinked in surprise. "You gave in quickly." 

"Blacks never surrender," he reminded her, leaning in to kiss her. He didn’t mention that he would surrender time and again for her because she already knew.    
  


* * *

They got engaged the next night. They said the words that were required, called on their magic, Sirius slid a ring on her finger (retrieved via owl from the family goblins at Gringotts), and they consummated the occasion. 

Well, technically all that was required to consummate an engagement was a kiss, but they took it a step further, as much because they wanted to as it was a stress reliever. 

Sirius was in the Slytherin dorms this time, and they held each other for the time they had left before the other girls would be coming back. 

"Tomorrow is going to be absolute hell," Sirius groaned, burying his face in Bella's curls. 

"More for you than me." 

He could hear the smirk in her voice and groaned again. "Aren't you supposed to be giving me moral support or something?" 

"Or something," she agreed. "You should probably tell Potter and Lupin tonight instead of waiting. Use all that Gryffindor courage you have," she teased, elbowing him lightly. 

"James and Remus," he corrected. 

"Hm?" 

"We're getting married. They're going to be involved; it'd be easier if you called them by their first names." 

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Are they going to be doing the same?" she asked mockingly. 

"Bella." 

She sagged slightly. "They don't like me." 

"Officially, I don't like you either." 

"Ah yes, how could I have forgotten about my other bedmates." 

Even though he knew she was joking, Sirius couldn't help but make a noise of protest and hold her tighter. 

"Just joking, Siri. With how often we're at it, I simply don't think I would have the stamina for another two lovers." 

He hummed pleasantly and let his hands wander, one of them playing with the swell of her lower abdomen and the other cupping her breast. 

Her heart started to beat faster, and she was very aware of her breathing patterns suddenly. "Sirius," she said warningly. 

"Yes dear?" he said innocently, pinching a nipple and rubbing over her clit with a feather light touch. 

She gasped, then gruffly said, "If you aren't going to be serious about it, I'll find someone who is." 

He pressed down hard on her breast and slid two fingers through her folds, back and forth, which he well knew was just more teasing. Sirius mouthed at her shoulder as he shifted his hips, his growing erection pressing against her. 

Bellatrix made a noise, half growl, half moan, and rocked back against him. Summoning her willpower and good sense, she stopped herself from moving more. “We don’t have the time,” she said breathlessly, and afterwards miffed that it didn’t come out stronger. 

“I’ll be quick,” he promised, thumbing her clit and sliding two of his fingers inside. 

She whined involuntarily, causing Sirius to chuckle. 

“It doesn’t matter if they see me leave,” he said softly, still working her with a vigor that his voice lacked at the moment. “We’re together now.” He turned his head to whisper directly in her ear. “Officially. They’d find out tomorrow anyways.” 

She nodded in agreement and stopped trying to resist him. It was something of a game between them, really: see who could more effectively seduce the other at the more inopportune moments. Bellatrix was proud of the time she’d caught him after class and before lunch (she still didn’t know what excuse he gave his friends for that). Regardless, they both had something of an exhibitionist kink, so it was actually easier for them to get off under that pressure than usual circumstances. 

She clenched around his fingers as she came, and he eased them out, caressing her with his other hand and kissing her shoulder gently. She turned around to finish him off, knowing that it wouldn’t take long. True to past experience, he came less than a minute later. 

Bella spelled the mess away and kissed him, letting their tongues tangle. “You should probably get dressed.” 

“Tired of me already?” he smirked, stretching to show off his body. 

She rolled her eyes. “I have made a habit of kicking gorgeous men out of my bed, as you well know,” she affirmed, “but it has little to do with tiring of you.” She held his shirt in front of his face. 

Grumbling, he took it and slipped it on. He redressed in the confines of her four poster and ran his fingers through his hair to make it look semi-neat. He was about to say something when Bellatrix put a finger on his lips and took down the silencing spell. She leant close to the curtain and listened intently. 

She sat back and shifted her hand from his mouth to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Coast is clear.” 

He pouted. “I don’t feel like sneaking.” 

“Stroll through the common room whistling for all I care, just don’t blurt out that we’re shagging.” 

“If you insist.” He gave her a final kiss, then climbed out of bed. He winked at her before closing the door, letting the stairs turn into a slide to make his way down quicker. He planted his feet easily, standing in one fluid motion so he didn’t land on his arse. He put his hands in his pockets and whistled as he left (though he knew that Bella hadn’t been serious when she made that suggestion). 

All of the Slytherins watched with wide eyes as he came down from the girls’ dormitory--none of them had seen him go up-- and peacefully made his way out. 

“Marauder Meeting,” Sirius said, barely slowing down as he past them and walked up to their dorm room. 

They exchanged looks before following him up. None of them had any idea what this was about, but it didn’t seem like a regular prank-planning session. By the time they made it up the stairs, Sirius was lying on the middle of the floor, arms spread, staring at the ceiling. 

They grouped at the end where his feet were. “Pads?” James asked tentatively. “What’s up?” 

“I’m getting married to Bellatrix,” he said flatly. Sirius wished he could be excited when telling them, but he was worried and scared about their reactions once they knew the full truth. 

“What?! Why? When did this happen? Did your parents even ask you first?” James was ready to fight for his best friend, he didn’t care how scary Walburga could be. 

“We got engaged earlier tonight, and no, my parents didn’t ask first because this wasn’t their decision. They actually wanted to marry her off to Lestrange.” 

There was a pregnant pause. 

“What do you mean it wasn’t their decision?” Remus asked, dread in his tone. 

“I overheard our mothers talking over break, so yesterday I asked her to marry me instead.” 

“What,” James repeated in a tone that had Peter shaking. 

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows so he could look him in the eyes. “What part did you not understand, James?” 

“Remus, Peter,” he said, not taking his eyes off Sirius, “get out.” 

Peter scurried away, but Remus hesitated. “I’m not sure this is the best idea…” 

“Remus,” he warned. 

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. “Fine. Just… try not to kill each other.” He closed the door behind him, and James finally looked away to cast a silencing spell. 

“What the hell Sirius.” 

Sirius blinked. He really hadn’t expected James to be this upset once he said that it was his idea. Disbelieving, yes, but not angry. 

“She’s your cousin.” 

He frowned. “You know that doesn’t matter for--” 

“It used to matter to you! Or were you just lying?” James started to pace and Sirius sat up fully. “A year ago, you were ready to run away from all of them, and now, what, you’re about to marry  _ Bellatrix _ ?” 

“Yes.” He lifted his chin challengingly. “And I’ve kept my relationship with her hidden from you, but I didn’t lie about that other stuff. It just doesn’t matter to me anymore. You said yourself I was being unreasonable about it.” 

“That was before this!” He stopped cold as everything Sirius said caught up with him. “Relationship? That’s-  _ that’s _ where you’ve been all last term? Fucking her?! Merlin’s pants, Sirius!” 

Sirius stood. “I don’t see why you care so much about all of this.” 

James whirled on him. “You don’t see why I care? You’re getting married, Padfoot! To a Black, someone that doesn’t understand you, that hates all your friends!” He started to look hurt, mixing in with his anger then overtaking it completely. “Or are you just going to up and leave us? The Marauders, us… done. All of it.” 

“I’m not leaving you, Jamie,” he said moving closer to him, planning on putting an arm around him. “I never will.” When Sirius reach for him, James moved away. 

“You already have. You’re marrying  _ her _ .” 

Sirius was about to question what was so bad about Bella, but stopped when he noticed that, “Shit are you crying?” 

James couldn’t answer and let Sirius hug him this time. Once he was held tight, he could no longer contain his sobs, ripping off his glasses impatiently and burying his face in Sirius. It didn’t make him feel better though, because his scent was off. It was probably whatever Bellatrix smelled like, plus sex, and that just made James feel worse than almost anything else ever had. 

Sirius, on the other side, was internally freaking out. This was not going the way he thought it would, not at all, and he didn’t know what to do. He’d only seen James cry (while sober), once? Maybe twice? And that second time was from a particularly painful Quidditch injury, so he didn’t think it counted. 

“James you have to talk to me, I don’t know why you’re upset,” Sirius said once his crying had tapered off into sniffling. “Bella doesn’t have a problem with who I am, she doesn’t hate you, it… I love her, Prongs,” he admitted. 

For some reason, the admission made James crumble more into himself, which was the opposite of what Sirius had been hoping for. 

He leaned back. “James?” 

“You love her,” he repeated numbly. 

Sirius took to wiping off James’s face with his hands. “Yes.” 

James stepped out of his reach. “Where are my glasses?” He’d dropped them at some point. 

Sirius blinked at the sudden change, then scanned the floor. He pushed them into James’s hands when he found them a moment later. He caught James’s hand when he tried to pull away. “What’s wrong?” 

James shrugged, obviously tense, and started tugging on his hand to free it. 

Sirius tightened his grip and stepped in closer. “What’s. Wrong.” 

The fight slowly drained from James, and he looked down in shame. “You’re getting married, you’re in love, and I… I feel like I’m getting left behind.” He locked eyes with Sirius. “I’m finding out that you’re in love with… well,” he squirmed, eyes darting to the side as he pried his hand out of Sirius’s, “not- me.” 

Sirius was floored, feeling like he wasn’t breathing and his heart wasn’t beating. 

James mussed his hair with his newly freed hand, but they were still standing close as he began speaking quietly, admitting what he’d been too cowardly to do when he might’ve had a chance. “We’ve always been so close, you know? I never thought you’d fall for someone who wasn’t me, so I never bothered to say anything.” His voice got quieter as he confessed, “I thought it would just happen one day.” 

Sirius’s mouth felt dry. “But… Evans.” 

James gave a huff of laughter that sounded saturated with sadness and stepped away. “She’s great, yeah, but she’s not you.” 

“I guess that’s why always acted like an utter imbecile around her, you weren’t even trying,” Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood. 

James let it work, laughing. “Yeah. Guess I can give it an actual shot soon. Who knows? Maybe she’ll actually say yes.” 

“Perfectly possible,” Sirius agreed with a grin. 

James responded with a grin of his own, that they both knew didn’t reach his eyes. “So!” he said clapping his hands together. “Wedding.” 

Sirius hummed. “No idea what’ll happen there. Dearest Mother will be mad, but there’s nothing she can do about it. Once Father gets on board, plans will start going through, but,” he shrugged, “I don’t have a clue what they’ll decide.” 

James looked thoughtful. “They wanted to marry Bellatrix to Lestrange, you said? Any idea why?” 

“Probably an alliance, or a deal of some sort, but nothing concrete.” 

James raised an eyebrow and sat on his bed. 

“What?” Sirius said defensively. “There wasn’t exactly time to try and sort it all, they would have solidified it by then.” 

“Are you sure it didn’t already?” 

He nodded. “Magic wouldn’t have let us get engaged otherwise.” 

“So you just interrupted your parents political plans?” 

Sirius paled slightly. “Er, to an extent. Maybe they’ll be happy I’m marrying someone respectable?” 

“It’s… possible. Wouldn’t count on it, though.” 

He sighed, sitting by James on his bed, then flopping back. He made a fist and started rubbing his knuckles against James’s back aimlessly. 

“Stop,” James said after a minute, voice strained. 

His hand paused. “What?” 

James sighed and put his head in his hands. “It’s shit like this,” he said, sounding defeated, “that made me think we’d get together. Just- I dunno, give me some time of… not acting like you normally do around me. Stop touching.” 

Sirius dropped his hand. “Oh.” He started to get up of his bed. 

“Just for a little while. Okay?” He looked at Sirius for confirmation. 

Sirius saw the desperation there and nodded numbly. Before he could think twice about it, he put a hand at the back of James’s head and kissed him. It was short, and their noses bumped together. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “And, er,” he stepped back, holding up his hands in surrender and gave a half smile, “I’ll give you space now, solemnly swear.” 

James laughed, a bit watery around the edges, but Sirius didn’t call attention to it. “And starting tomorrow, I will just be your best mate, very supportive of your wedding, solemnly swear.” 

They shook hands on it, and Sirius turned to the stairs to let Remus and Peter know that they were free to come back up. 


End file.
